Sue Me Once, Shame On You, Sue Me Twice, Go Die In A Hole
by XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX
Summary: When a Gary Stu is released on the Titans, out for revenge and (Sadly) romance, the Titans once again find themselves calling upon their worst enemy for help. SEQUEL to my first parody, "Sue Me." Rated T for strong language because this author posesses little filter.
1. Prequel- How Raven Got Bested By Beer

**(Here, we are, at the beginning of my anticipated (Probably not…) sequel, which was going to be called "Sue Me Once, Shame On You, Sue Me Twice, Bitch-Tits Go Die In A Hole," however I believe the rules say titles and descriptions must be suitable for all ages, whether you're writing gore, smut, or just curse a lot doesn't really matter. It was also a bit too long for a title, though the current is still long. Either way, the answer to the question (Sues love the company of a _) in the final chapter of Sue Me is: Gary Stu. I think two or three people cared enough to guess, though an alternative answer could be: Sequel. Either way, a quick thanks to all who reviewed the final chapter of Sue Me, because it's those reviews that made me really want to write this. **

**The **ACTUAL TITANS UNIVERSE (Or real life) WILL BE DOCUMENTED WITHOUT BOLD OR ITALICS THIS TIME**, while **_SUE UNIVERSE IS IN ITALIC. _

**Anyways, enjoy the prequel :) )**

The Titans sat in their tower, one windy day in January, relaxing from their previous ordeal. Starfire sat on the couch next to Robin, who was occupying himself by flipping through channels on the television.

"Friend Robin, why do you refuse to teach me the meaning of this "Motherfucking Bitch-Tits Whore-Monkey" that the Red X translated for Slenderman?" Starfire asked him once more.

"Star… It's… Kind of just a string of swear words meant to insult that Sparkle chick." Robin finally answered.

"Oh. I apologize." She said. "I believe the Red X had taught me some of those words, but he never told me what they meant." Robin crushed the remote in his hand and groaned.

"Damn you to hell X." He mumbled. He knew he shouldn't have expected any less of the thief. He looked at Starfire, who gave him a questioning glance. "Don't repeat that." The Titans were usually careful not to swear around Starfire, simply because they didn't want to explain to her the meaning of most or have her start saying them at the wrong times, however, as they got a bit older, it didn't seem to matter as much. Starfire had already been attacked by the Titan's self proclaimed prostitute, Sparkle Dixie Cleopatra Sakura Flutter Teardrop Desire Serena Glittery Pixie Crimson Dream Wings Lavender Ravyynn Nightfall Aurora Sweet Light Seraph Marigold Artenia Wish Dusk Seductra Vampirina Righteous Katniss Titania Grace Bella Tiana Spirit Blue Oni Sea Turquoise Golden Kanari Gloria Azure Shimmering Olive Beautifica Neko Glitter Emerald Luminary Angelic Emo Darkness Shio Lilac Fury Fuchsia Manuke Faith Ashen Zatanna Scarlet Moonbeam Reflection Morgan Cherry Song Vivid Alexia Magenta Diamond Seraph Veronica Sophia Tenshi Shining Perfecta Jade Zelda Robbynn Shinefire Dawn Lively Honor Shadow Silverlight Beauty Lyric Shade Peace Indigo Demoness Rosy Kagayaku Hope Sekushi Rose Darcy Cerulean Ashley Kiki Zoei Annalencia Gwyneth Virtuous Tempest Pink Joy Angel Heart, who had been imprisoned only a few months ago.

Life went on in rapid succession. Starfire vaguely remembered Slade mentioning once how time had been corrupted when the inter-dimensional human girls, Fatalities and Sarah, had been sucked in. Apparently, time was warped to match the pace of that in their dimension, where the Teen Titans were cartoon and comic characters. It seemed so slow as they had been in the Titans' dimension. Now moments whirled by in a frenzied flurry, as if carried on a turbulent wind straight from a tornado.

But it was peaceful, or rather, as peaceful as life as superheroes could get. Enemies came out of hiding and resumed their onslaught, banks were robbed, and buildings fell to super human, technological, or simply human badass abilities.

And then the brat known as Fatalities decided she wasn't done torturing everyone yet.

With the dreaded Suethor's notes and future works still saved on her precious computer, Fatalities devised a plan, cackling with glee like she did so often. A key board at her finger tips, and a universe to which she was the puppeteer, she set out to create a new work, one to hopefully surpass her previous efforts at parodies which seemed to have turned out well enough. And so was born…

The Fatalities!Stu.

Yes, Fatalities was taking the Suethor's sequel and warping it into a parody as she had unknowingly done the previous time. As if she hadn't caused enough trouble. No, she had always known there was never too much chaos, much to other's dismay. There just always had to be more, and so she set out, after creating this unendingly elaborate picture, to create possibly the worst thing since Sparkle "Fuck-Everything-In-The-Dimension" Angel Heart.

If you are easily offended or think the author is too obnoxious (completely true…), calm your tits.

…_..._

_On a dark night, where the midnight sky grasped color and tore it away in favor of grays, Raven floated above the rooftops, on patrol. She shivered and pulled her cloak around herself. Her hood concealed her thoughts as usual, giving away nothing. She began to hear slurred voices, angry and violent, echoing through an alley. Curious, she descended through the night, landing in the opening of the shadowed alleyway. Seven drunken men causing a commotion, not high profile, but… Someone could get hurt. She decided she would simply make sure they wouldn't cause any trouble tonight. All she would have to do would be to put the humans to sleep and return them somewhere, leaving them to only deal with a hangover and not criminal charges, which their garbled conversation seemed to hint towards._

"_Azarath- oomph!" A the wind was already knocked out of her. Apparently an eighth had been waiting for someone to walk in, because that it totally how the eighth wheel in a drunken group spends his time, looking for demon girls to whack on the head. Totally probable. Raven blinked, her head aching and thoughts blurred. A shattered bottle fell out of the man's hands, each shard hitting the concrete with a clink and breaking further. She heard them speaking, but couldn't distinguish, feeling oddly powerless for some strange reason despite the fact that she stopped world domination attempts on a monthly basis. A cruel laugh bellowed out and she felt a kick to her side. She raised her hands as they were encased with her magic… and all the men fell. _

_But she hadn't done anything yet. _

_A dark figure scaled the wall of the alley, jumping on the roof before menacing wings sprouted and the figure soared away. Something landed in front of the stunned Titan. A black rose._

…_..._

And Raven, confused as she was with why she had been bested by a beer bottle to the head, found the strength to wonder…

"What the fuck?"

**(I don't even know why the fuck I decided to make a prequel, but the Gary Stu stories almost always have this scarred demeanor and a dramatic prequel, but this was my version of the Suethor's ideas.**

**Thank you to everyone who supported "Sue Me" and all who reviewed the last chapter. Afraid I'm short on time and can't address everyone.**

**Now I only have one more thing to say:**

**FATALITIES IS BACK!)**


	2. To Save The World Or Damn It All

**(And now, the real start of the story. You guys know the drill, DISCLAIMER and review responses at the end.**

**Welcome back to the strange land of an inter-dimensional freak :) )**

_Raven heard the blare of alarms, blinding red lights flashing obnoxiously as if the sound hadn't already deafened. She rose from her bed, setting her book down with a sigh. She tugged up her hood and levitated out to the hallway. Robin ran by._

"_Trouble at Wayne Enterprises!" He said. Raven followed him down to the garage, seeing all the others already in the T-Car. Raven slid into the back seat, Robin in the front passenger's seat, tapping anxiously. He would have preferred his own methods of transportation, but Cyborg was so elated with new upgrades he had made to the vehicle and wanted to test it out. Going to the underwater "highway" of sorts that they had set up for quick transportation to the mainland as unlikely as it was that they would be able to create a structure beneath the ocean floor that could withstand the pressure of all the water and layer of rock as well as capable of filtering out toxic exhaust that came from the car, which could cause death if someone only started the car and left it in their garage to replace the air with the poisonous fumes while standing in the same room and inhaling. The Titans wound up at the crime scene in minutes due to Cyborg's reckless driving and the fact that no cop dared to pull them over for going over 100 miles per hour as long as they didn't crash. When they arrived at their destination, they jumped out of the T-Car. Robin spotted a shattered window near the top of the tall building and pointed it out._

"_That's our way to the criminal!" He said. Starfire picked him up and started flying up towards the broken window. Beast Boy transformed into a bird and started following, leaving Raven to pick up Cyborg with her magic to trail after. Starfire gently tossed Robin threw the window and flew in herself, waiting for Beast Boy to come inside. She saw that Cyborg wasn't going to fit and subtly made the broken window into a giant gap in the wall with her neon green starbolts. Subtly. Raven set Cyborg down and the Titans made their way through the carnage left by the intruder. They followed to one of the vaults, finding the door blown open. Robin wondered in his head, "Red X?" He realized the thief, while reckless, would not leave such an obvious path… unless it was a trap. His Batman-trained mind went through every situation possible. Was it Slade? No… No he was too cunning and calculating, even if this were a trap, he would surely have much more genius ideas. Who could this be? Robin couldn't fit this situation to any name. The Titans walked into the vault to find it shrouded in darkness. Starfire lit up her hand like a lantern, then yelped as a dark shape fell from the high ceiling, knocking her back, causing her to snuff out her starbolt. The figure rendered the alien unconscious and disappeared._

"_Starfire!" Robin rushed to her side, but was knocked away in another sudden rush of blackness. The rest of the Titans gasped dramatically. Next went Beast Boy, then Cyborg. Raven was somehow left alone with her unconscious, extremely powerful, teammates who were suddenly weak as newborn bunnies from the land of rainbow unicorns. Raven backed her way to the wall of the vault, throwing a dark shield around herself. In the darkness, her demon eyesight was able to make a figure with large black wings walking towards her. Her mind reeled through all the villains that could do this, and found none, just as Robin had before. The figure flipped shaggy black hair, revealing soulful eyes._

"_Be careful, it's dangerous for beautiful girls to be out this late." He disappeared._

…_..._

_The next day, the Titans sat in their tower, some still nursing wounded egos at their rapid defeat. They hadn't even gotten a look at the thief from the previous night, and Raven never spoke of the glimpses she had seen for some weird reason, leaving them to believe she had simply been knocked out like them. Because Raven _totally _keeps vital information on their enemies-that aren't related with her past- that could help them capture them. Robin walked into the living room, where the other Titans were doing various activities._

"_Team, it comes to my attention that we do not have enough people to keep down crime anymore. Our defeat last night just proves it more. I somehow managed to find the perfect candidate and do a full background check and all the other things required to join a team of superheroes in the past hour and didn't bother to tell any of you about it. Meet Hunter Edward Darkshadow. He will be working with us now. An oddly previously unseen figure stepped up next to Robin. Raven inwardly gasped._

_He had a perfect, pale face, with beautiful eyes, one dark blue, the other crimson, with thick black hair partially covering one. Eyeliner and the fact that he was wearing skinny jeans revealed that he was an emo, but that's okay, because he looked OMG SO HAWT and Raven decided she was suddenly an emo as well. Go emo love! He had beautiful, but menacing and completely manly, wings and a distant gaze, making him even more of a godly and perfect creature. Distinct muscles were visible through his tight black shirt, completing the picture. He flipped his hair in a majestic way, then looked at the Titans._

"_HEY GUYZZ, I'M LYK, HUNTER EDWARD DARKSHADOW AND SPARKLE'S LONG LOST BROTHER. U NO SPARKLE, RITE? SHE'S BEUTIFAL ND AMAZNG AND SO MUCH HAWTER THAN STARFIRE." Were the first regal words out of his mouth._

…_..._

Alarms blared in Titans tower, but now for the normal reasons. New sensors installed by Cyborg had picked up something odd, something inhuman. The sensors were meant to detect high levels of extreme power (Which, paired with cameras meant to pick up high levels of obscene nudity, were imposed right after the dreaded Sparkle Dixie Cleopatra Sakura Flutter Teardrop Desire Serena Glittery Pixie Crimson Dream Wings Lavender Ravyynn Nightfall Aurora Sweet Light Seraph Marigold Artenia Wish Dusk Seductra Vampirina Righteous Katniss Titania Grace Bella Tiana Spirit Blue Oni Sea Turquoise Golden Kanari Gloria Azure Shimmering Olive Beautifica Neko Glitter Emerald Luminary Angelic Emo Darkness Shio Lilac Fury Fuchsia Manuke Faith Ashen Zatanna Scarlet Moonbeam Reflection Morgan Cherry Song Vivid Alexia Magenta Diamond Seraph Veronica Sophia Tenshi Shining Perfecta Jade Zelda Robbynn Shinefire Dawn Lively Honor Shadow Silverlight Beauty Lyric Shade Peace Indigo Demoness Rosy Kagayaku Hope Sekushi Rose Darcy Cerulean Ashley Kiki Zoei Annalencia Gwyneth Virtuous Tempest Pink Joy Angel Heart.)

"Titans! We have an intruder!" Robin yelled, going to the living room where the other Titans spent much of their time. He saw his teammates huddled in a pillow fort. He noticed the structure glowing with raven's dark power and the fact that someone had painted on charms and spells, pulled from Tamaranian and Raven's spell books, as well as a light blue force field that appeared to be generated by Cyborg.

"Robin! Get in our protection fort before it gets to you!" Starfire called. The force field was removed for a second to allow Robin to dive into the pillow fort. It was put back up the moment he landed inside. Robin had taken a vial of left over xynothium from his Red X days as well as a prototype glove he still had left when the alarms had gone off. He loaded up the glove and used it to add a transparent xynothium barrier to the force field already imposed. He shivered in terror, for he had been wishing to never hear the Sue alarm.

"Has… She returned from the depths of punishment?" Starfire trembled.

"No… It's not Sparkle. The nudity cameras didn't pick anything up." Cyborg said.

"What about the security cameras?" Robin asked.

"I think something is tampering with them. They're playing re-runs of… a guy in a purple and green dinosaur suit playing with a bunch of little kids? Man, how twisted is this thing?" The half-robot wondered, looking at the security cameras in the device on his arm. The door to the room slid open, causing the Titan's gazes to snap to it in fear. The figure that Raven recognized from the previous night (She was still pissed that he actually beat up all her friends and randomly left her there, I mean, what the hell man? Really?) stepped into the room. He flipped his hair (Justine Bieber, much?) and look at them all, before uttering the most bizarre sentence since Sparkle's reign.

"HEY GUYZZ, I'M LYK, HUNTER EDWARD DARKSHADOW AND SPARKLE'S LONG LOST BROTHER. U NO SPARKLE, RITE? SHE'S BEUTIFAL ND AMAZNG AND SO MUCH HAWTER THAN STARFIRE."

"Dude, that sentence murdered grammar more than I could." Beast Boy mumbled. Robin started having a panic attack at hearing about Sparkle.

"I… am unable to comprehend if I am supposed to see it as attractive or terrifyingly depressing." Starfire said. Raven could feel reality in the room start to bend as the creature appeared to be unconsciously compelling her mind to gasp at it's glory and have his children. She instead started bashing her head with her magic.

"Not again…" she mumbled.

…_..._

Deep in that universe's version of hell, a powerful finally-resurrected demon by the name of Trigon felt his daughter's distress. He remembered his 2013 resolution, which, surprisingly, was to be a better father since his inability to before had caused his downfall by his own daughter's hands. He, being the all-seeing incarnation of evil that he so proudly was, looked in on what was happening back in his daughter's residence. A… what was it called? The male creatures of the distant planet of Suetopia? Ah, a Gary Stu! A Gary Stu had invaded his daughter's home. Didn't this happen previously while he was finishing up his resurrection? Yes, it did, with a Mary Sue now in his care. How did they defeat that one? Some girl from another universe if he remembered correctly… perhaps… but who would continue the "Story?" Well, he could…

"Servants, prepare the ritual! We have a shitload of ancient magic to do!" He roared.

…_..._

Monday morning, February 4th in the Human Dimension.

"Jojo, I will never support your ConHayth, no matter how many pictures you show me!" Fatalities shook her laughing friend.

"But dude, their perfect! And so hot…" Jojo said. Sarah sat at a desk reading, because she, being the sane one, was doing something productive that morning. School would start in ten minutes, she was too smart to spend her time arguing a pairing for a game Jojo and Fatalities played on XBox360. Frankly, she was just happy they were in Jojo's favorite teacher's classroom, out of the cold temperatures outside.

"You're insane." Fatalities laughed, poking her friend.

"And you aren't, bro?" Jojo said. Fatalities felt an odd tug in her head… not a headache… why was this familiar? She shut her eyes and started rubbing her temples. Jojo was quiet as well. Sarah looked up, seeing the strange situation where both of her friends actually ceased talking.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, putting down her book at the sight of them clutching their heads. Being a tiny bit smarter than Fatalities (And far more capable of showing it,) she recognized something. "Wait…" They were gone. The bell rang. "Lucky… I don't want to go to gym class…"

…_..._

Trigon returned to his throne, worn out by the day long ritual that had oddly required more magic than it should have. There was a flash in front of him and he looked down towards the ground. Two girls stood at his feet. One, a blonde in a baggy T-shirt depicting three guys being gagged by bloody cloths and a band name, looked around his lair in hell.

"Well, I figured I'd end up in a place like this." She looked up at Trigon. "Thanks for saving my throne while I was gone, bro." She looked at her friend.

"Dude… You're fricken Trigon!" Jojo gasped. Fatalities looked up at the large demon on the throne and actually decided to pay attention long enough to recognize him.

"Fuck your tall." Fatalities said, sophisticatedly.

"You are the humans who managed to save my daughter and her…" He growled, "Acquaintances."

"Actually, that was me and my best friend Sarah. I'm Fatalities, and this is Jojo. Trigon thought on Fatalities' previous words.

"I'm guessing this "Sarah" was the brains of the operation?" The inter-dimensional demon stated. Fatalities shrugged.

"Pretty much, I'm just a freak whose actions and flaws are apparently humorous." Fatalities quickly got distracted. "So where is Sparkle? I wanna go rip out the staples and shove some cake down her throat." Trigon almost chuckled.

"I do not despise you." He said.

"Aww thank you, that means a lot." Fatalities said.

"Since you could pull us all the way from our dimension, can you pull Cyborg here? Ooh, or Slade?" Jojo asked. Fatalities seemed to remember what dimension she was in now and started cheering.

"I get to be with Red X!" She said. Trigon sighed.

"Perhaps I do despise you. I will send you to my former henchman. Tell him I ordered him to find a way to communicate with "Sarah" so that you may use your inter-dimensional brat abilities to help my daughter." Trigon said.

"Look at you bro, being a good dad and shit." Jojo said. Trigon grinned.

"Yes, I am being a good father, aren't I?" He said. The grin disappeared and he looked at the two girls standing in his lair. "Be gone." In a poof, they were gone, and Trigon had to wonder… "Have I saved this world by bringing them here… or damned it all?"

**(Suethor: I'm back! And now with the beautiful Sparkle's totally amazing brother! So nice of Trigon to give ownership of the story back to me where it belongs, and now Hunter and Sparkle can hunt down the b***h that keeps making fun of my awesome author skills! Now how do I bring Fatalities into this… oh yeah!**

**Fatalities: Not again…**

**Suethor: You really think you could get away with parodying me again?**

**Fatalities: No, I thought that Trigon would at least give ownership to Sarah! But of course, the inter-dimensional demon likes you better than a fluffy box of newborn kittens personified…**

**Suethor: Everyone likes me, I made Sparkle! Now do the DISCLAIMER and review responses.**

**Fatalities: Only chapter one and I lose control of my parody… that's a new record of how long it takes me to fuck things up.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I, Fatalities, nor the Suethor own Teen Titans.**

**Review Responses:**

**Germanyusaman1997: Aww thanks, and yeah, I don't really go away. Yeah, it appears we have some more as well… I just hope I can communicate with Sarah soon, she is what keeps me from doing anything **_**too **_**stupid.**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus: Yup, I'm back more than ever now :) I know, if I don't shove Raven and BB together, Sarah is gonna be pissed at me when I get back XD**

**The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies: Yes, that's an insult that sort of circulates through my friends. Nice to see you too Bowler. I just put that in for fun XD no problem. I have a feeling this Sue won't stop at Raven… Yeah, Beast Boy's gonna have a few choice words for Sir Darkshadow the Stu. Heh, I'm gonna need help. Don't think I'll be able to just overpower the Suethor anymore. I reference things without even knowing, so I get it bro.**

**Enigma of Thorns: Haha, thanks :) **

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : Yeah, I actually do love Wykken, however I like pairing Kyd Wykkyd and Angel as well… I can't decide.**

**Nitebreaker: Glad to know I still have my humor after all this time :) Thanks**

**Huntress of Shadows: Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Yeah XD they are so abused. Heh, I'll probably end up helping Star with that... Though X doesn't seem to mind. I really don't know, blame the Suethors mind. Who knows how she comes up with this. Here's the chapter, Sunday nights like I plan it :)**

**The llama overlo: Who doesn't hate her XD I, however, don't think such horrors die that easily… Wooh! Food! I even started using copy and paste XD All people who bother reading my story are awesome, and ya know, if you're insane, you only fit in more :P**

**FFicWriterXxveryOriginal: Thanks XD Good to be back and terrorizing.**

**XxRunningWithScissorsxX: Dude, if I hadn't already have the name planned out, I would have. I'll probably find a way to reference that anyways, besides giving him just "Edward," because I frankly am not making a profit and therefore don't bother with copyright besides the DISCLAIMER.**

**Guestperson: I am slightly terrified now as well. I've seen the plans that went into the Gary Stu. It's creepy dude. I've read a few Stu stories, don't think I've read many parodies. The Stus are more common in yaoi, and since I don't read that, I only see them by reading the description, wondering if they are a Stu, and skimming through the story to find they have no flaws and are perfect. They are basically like Mary Sues, except usually more often mysterious.**

**Suethor: Bye! Review!**

**Fatalities: Sarah! Save me! I'll probably fall in a hole somewhere without having a sane supervisor!)**


	3. Maybe if We Poke Him

**(Suethor: Heyyy guyz!**

**Fatalities: Ever heard of a dictionary?**

**Suethor: Of corse. Itz teh big word bok.**

**Fatalities: My eyes! I cannot tolerate such idiocy!**

**Suethor: Itz jst txt spek. Itz fastr. Anywyz, Revew rspons at teh end nd disclamr too.**

**Fatalities: Spelling **_**and**_** grammar… oh the horror…)**

"_Oh Hunter, I've only known you for a day and I feel this godly pull to your abs-I MEAN YOUR MYSTERIOUS ALLURE." Raven said, staring deeply into Hunter Edward Demonslayer Dark Shadow's eyes._

"_Beautiful Raven, you are truly the most magnificent woman I have ever met, however I must go off and be secretive and mystifying at the moment to create more drama. I await our next emo make-out time." He said, his voice silky and dark._

"_But… If you leave I'll, like, die! Or something…" Raven felt tears come to her eyes._

"_Don't cry, I'll be back… Unless it hinders the story line then CYA BITCH but you know." He unfurled his wings and took a step towards the large window that bathed the room in silver strands of moonlight."Good bye, my beautiful Raven." He soared majestically out the magically opened window. Raven sighed deeply, for her love had flown away once more to leave her aching emo heart to yearn once again. A minute passed of Raven staring out that window before she burst into tears like a train had crashed into a waterpark._

"_I MISS HIM SO MUCH ALREADY!" She sobbed uncontrollably. "WHY? WHY?!" _

…_..._

**Suethor: So, Fatal-bitch. Tel thm all tht crp tat u kpt ptng nto teh nd ov eech ov mah chptrs.**

**Fatalities: I have no clue what you just said, but since you took your hands off the keyboard and walked away, I guess it's my turn.**

…_..._

"Day 2 inside the fort… The intruder seems to be comfortable in the Tower. He appears to want Raven…" Robin reported into a little electronic device. He had decided to record the happenings while these terrible monstrosities invaded for future reference. Cyborg and Beast Boy carefully ate potato chips, silently watching the thing sit on their pillow-less couch. Beast Boy sent a glare at the Stu when Robin finished his report. It was dusk, a calm darkness falling over Jump City like a blanket of hazy shadows. Robin, once more feeling the pull of insanity that these Sues and Stus invited, looked over at the dark sorceress. De-activating all the protections around the fort, he tossed Raven out. Hastily, the shields were put back in place. "I will now observe what he does from inside the safety of the fort…"

"Robin, you little bitch." Raven growled. A shadow fell over her and she started trembling.

"Why are you on the ground, beautiful Raven?" She was pulled onto her feet. "My future gf is waaaaayyyy too good to be sitting on the ground. It's, like, dirty…" Raven felt a strong urge to jump out of the windows that made up one wall of the room.

"Strange, I don't remember agreeing to be your "gf,"" Raven said. "And, do you think I haven't been hearing you for the past day? All you do is whine. It's incredibly annoying, if you haven't realized it yet."

"Beautiful Raven, you are truly the most magnificent woman I have ever met, however I must go off and be secretive and mystifying at the moment to create more drama. I await our next emo make-out time." The Gary Stu said.

"You're even more out of touch with reality than Sparkle. Leave me alone." The dark Titan deadpanned.

"Don't cry, I'll be back… Unless it hinders the story line then CYA BITCH but you know." He shook out his awkward wings and walked over to the windows."Good bye, my beautiful Raven." He seemed to forget about the glass window panes, but the Gary Stu didn't feel a thing as he shattered the windows and cost the Titans quite a bit of money just for the dramatic exit. Robin watched from the safety of the fort as Raven slowly turned towards him. Robin knew it wasn't the oncoming insanity that made her (now four) eyes glow scarlet.

"Now Raven, I knew I sacrificed you, but let's be reasonable…"

…_..._

Scroll. Useless. Scroll. Stupid. Scroll…

The desk was cluttered with papers, plans, and empty coffee cups. One steaming mug sat in the center of the mess, but it was soon picked up and drained for its wondrous caffeine. A grumble, for the addictive energy-bringer was no longer effective. The mug shattered at a wall on the other side of the room. The computer screen lit the room far too much, and all that was offered on it were old plans that would no longer be successful for various reasons. How long had it been since he had sleep? Day or two… or three… or five… It didn't matter anyways. He would not be losing his edge. Torture Robin, provoke Raven, been there, done that. Kidnap Starfire? That would surely hurt the Boy Blunder… Far too cliché. Perhaps he could mess with the others… No, no, they offered him nothing at the moment. Perhaps he had spent too long inflicting tremendous pain on the monstrosity known as Sparkle… He was out of practice.

"Sir?" A voice said.

"Yes, Wintergreen?" He replied, smooth as ever despite his discontent.

"If you die from sleep exhaustion, there would be nobody left to be the evil mastermind, and I would be out of a job. I suggest rest." The butler said, cranky as well, since his old friend was being quite the bitch on getting back into the game. A snarky retort was forming on the psychopath's tongue, however it never got the chance to come out, for a POOF interrupted, followed by the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor. Wintergreen, shocked, spun around to the visitors, while the mastermind turned in his spinny chair thingy and stood.

"Guess who?"

And for the first time in Slade Wilson's life, he fainted from terror.

…_..._

"Can't we just dump some water on him or something? That always works!" Fatalities groaned, upset at the lack of progress.

"I forgot how insufferable you were." Wintergreen mumbled.

"Thanks, I appreciate the warm welcome since I completely decided of my own free will to magically poof into his lair again. I'll let you know that I don't do "poofs", I do explosions." The inter-dimensional brat said.

"Maybe if we poke him…" Jojo's finger was reached out towards the unconscious Slade, but Wintergreen slapped it away. "Come on, I'm just trying to help dude!"

"Wintergreen just has a stick up his ass at the moment." Fatalities earned another glare.

"You know, you guys could go, I'm perfectly fine staying by Slade to make sure he's okay…" Jojo suggested.

"Even I know that's a bad idea." Fatalities argued.

"Like the time you changed my phone settings to Spanish?" Jojo said. Fatalities let out a cackle.

"I'm sorry, but my fluffy bear hat makes me mischievous. Besides, I rock that shit. So, maybe I could just go use his super computer to email all his plans to the Titans and search for Red X-" Fatalities found she was being choked by a large hand. Slade, finally awake, let go of her neck as she continued laughing like the maniac she knew she was, and groaned.

"What did I do to the universe to make it hate me so much?"

**(I'm lucky I hadn't changed it to another language, because I only managed to change her settings back by memory of which menu to go to and the fact that the word "Phone" in Spanish is like "Telefono" or something. I'm fluent in two languages, English and Profanity, and no more than that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither Suethor nor I own Teen Titans.**

**Review Responses:**

**NotyourAverageTomboy: Oh, thank you :) and yeah, probably. Expanding names has always been in the Suethor's agenda. Pretty much, dude. I've even seen emo ninjas. I'm personally not a fan of yaoi, but from what I have seen, yes, they are just as bad, however, they only start out mildly ridiculous and get worse as it goes on. I was aiming for that before I lost control of this train wreck. Heh, I'm just hoping I don't accidently doom the world without a responsible supervisor.**

**MysteryAgain: I think Raven is going to need that brain bleach in a moment. Why didn't I ever think of that… Thank you, we need all the help we can get. Wonder where Slendy is anyways…**

**N0M0R3: Thanks :D Glad you find this inspiring, and if you want to do a parody of your own, be my guest. You can even borrow concepts from mine if you want as long as you cite my name somewhere. Frankly, as long as nothing is directly copied, you're free to do whatever you want here. Hah, I wish I owned them. Everyone seems to be going insane though at the moment… I have not seen it, but I guess I'll check it out. We can always use more anti-sue warriors. Welcome to the team, bro.**

**Guestperson: I'm not a fan either, though simply because I'm straight and it just doesn't entertain me. I understand the whole religion thing though to some extent (Though I can only really guess on some parts, because I happen to not be religious.) Oh no, Stus are definitely shallow, no matter how much a Suethor leads you to believe otherwise. They just happen to be emo most of the time. That or goth, but frankly, I find emos funnier, (Though any jokes I may use in this story are not to insult those that said jokes may pertain to. I have to be so careful about what I say on the internet and frankly, I'm not too good at that.)**

**The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies: Ha, Suethors (sadly) never die. Woohoo! We're being rescued! Hunter is quite the manwhore, in fact, if the Suethor sticks to her original plans… (*Shivers*) I, however, think BB may be safe… for now… I think I might have indirectly done that when I decided to go accidently parody her. She went from an idiotic eleven year old girl to… **_**THE**_** SUETHOR. **

**Huntress of the Shadows: I get to hug Red X again :D Sure, when I see Speedy next I'll pass it along. I know, it's quite ironic. Protection forts are serious shit bro. Thanks :)**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus: You sounded so much like her in that first sentence, simply because I believe she has said that before XD Hunter McEmoskinnyjeans… I'll have to remember that one.**

**TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShippi ng: We'll have to do that bro. And shhhhhhhhh, just because you're in this universe with me doesn't mean you can give anything away! XD**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : I don't believe Trigon is that smart. That, or he just wants to torture Slade for cutting off his antler. He's a bit butthurt over that. I have no clue, dude XD**

**See ya later peeps!)**


	4. Mr Genderbent Sparkle!

**(Suethor: Hey evy1! Im lyk so sry tat I hve ben gon fur so lng!**

**Fatalities: And I am so sorry that I was unable to say "Hey we need to get off our a***s and do s**t!"**

**Suethor: Rvew rspnss at teh end and dsclamr toooo! Nw onta Hunter!)**

_Hunter soared through the air on his magnificent wings, the wind running through his shiny hair. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be doing at the moment. Something majestic until he needed to go save Raven or something. Maybe he could go be emo- Oh wait he already was lol! He heard a beep sound from his high tech watch, causing him to pause in the air and look down at the message he received. _

"_Lyk, OMG, itz mah beeutifal creator!" He said. "She wantz meh to go free mah sis from the pitz of hell nd ten find some bitch named Fatalities nd her frend. Totes ok! Trigon here I come!" He used his amazing powers to teleport himself down into Trigon's lair, landing in front of the evil being himself._

"_Oh hayyyyy Trigon!" He said. "I'm, lyk, just gonna go free mah sis, u totes k wit taht?"_

"_Oh totes of course Hunter! By the way, I approve of your never ending love of my daughter and you two should totes marry." Trigon said. _

"_LOL lyk, totes k, mehby wen we ned sme mor drma. Cya future father in law!" Hunter said._

"_Cya BFF and future son in law!" The supreme incarnation of evil said. Hunter flew out of the room, going off to the special section in hell where his sister was wrongly imprisoned. They were just jealous of her beauty an figure with curves in all the right places. Ignore the fact that no average brother thinks of these things when it comes to his sister._

_Due to his amazing super speed and magnificent sense of direction, he arrived in seconds, pushing the large door open with his super strength and stepping inside the hot room. He saw all the gorgeous otherworldly girls, wishing he could free them all from this false imprisonment. He knew none of them were Mary Sues, and were punished for the same reason his sister was. _

"_I'm sry gurlz, but I cn only fre my sis! I'll retrn fur teh rst of u l8r!" He searched for his poor sister, Sparkle Dixie Seraphic Cleopatra Sakura Flutter Teardrop Desire Serena Glittery Pixie Crimson Saccharine Dream Wings Lavender Ravyynn Nightfall Aurora Sweet Light Seraph Marigold Artenia Wish Dusk Seductra Vampirina Righteous Katniss Titania Angelical Grace Bella Tiana Spirit Blue Oni Effervescea Confection Sea Turquoise Golden Kanari Dulcet Gloria Azure Spark Shimmering Vitality Olive Beautifica Neko Glitter Delicasia Emerald Luminary Angelic Emo Darkness Daemona Shio Lilac Fury Melodic Fuchsia Manuke Faith Sinisteria Ashen Beauteous Zatanna Scarlet Stygia Moonbeam Reflection Morgan Cherry Scenica Song Vivid Morosa Alexia Magenta Lightless Diamond Seraph Veronica Sophia Tenshi Shining Perfecta Jade Zelda Pie Robbynn Benighta Shinefire Dawn Lively Honor Bonnie Shadow Silverlight Beauty Lyric Dispiretia Shade Peace Darkling Indigo Dismalia Demoness Picturesque Rosy Kagayaku Hope Sekushi Estheticalia Rose CImmeria Darcy Cerulean Ashley Kiki Zoei Annalencia Gwyneth Virtuous Tempest Pink Joy Angel Heart. Finally, he found his sister on the brink of death (lol jk she's too perfect ta die.) He dived into the molten pool that encased her, cutting through the chains that held her. Pulling her out of the magma, her skin was still perfect pale porcelain, completely undamaged. As he set her on the ground next to him, the staples covering her mouth were forced out by her healing powers, her perfect lips returned to their former state, with her makeup doing itself and her hair regrowing already. She opened her blue, turquoise, magenta, purple, red, gold, silver, black, emerald, and amber eyes._

"_Brother! You, lyk, saved me!" She exclaimed._

"_Lyk, yah. Now com on, we hav to go kill Fatalities." Hunter said, helping his sister up. He turned back to the other imprisoned girls and winked at them. "Call me when ya get out." He and his sister teleported out of Trigon's domain. "Oh, Sparkle! Guess what!"_

"_Lyk, what Hunter?" she asked._

"_Raven is gonna have mah babies."_

"_Hopefully you're perfectness will help overshadow her lack of perfectness." Sparkle said._

"_I kno rite?"_

…_..._

**Suethor: Kay, Fatalities, rite ur shit.**

**Fatalities: Finally.**

…_**...**_

The Stu flapped his ridiculous wings, flying through the air, flipping his emo hair around like there was that Willow Smith song playing. There was an obnoxious beeping coming from a bedazzled device on his wrist.

"Lyk, OMG, itz mah beeutifal creator!" He said. "She wantz meh to go free mah sis from the pitz of hell nd ten find some bitch named Fatalities nd her frend. Totes ok! Trigon here I come!" His voice was only slightly less annoying than Sparkle's had been, although that doesn't say much. He disappeared in a poof of black sparkles, entering the domain of the inter-dimensional incarnate of evil, Trigon.

"Oh hayyyyy Trigon!" He said. "I'm, lyk, just gonna go free mah sis, u totes k wit taht?" Trigon looked at the annoyance, and gave a deadpanned,

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get in?" He snapped his fingers, calling his minions to obliterate the strange… creature. The thing flipped it's hair overdramatically.

"LOL lyk, totes k, mehby wen we ned sme mor drma. Cya future father in law!" It said.

"Slaves! Kill it! Kill it with fire!" The demons were repelled, it seemed they could not even touch the thing that had poofed into their lord's lair. "Will any of you do something right for once? This is more bothersome than those two girls." The thing was already skipping out of the room. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Get it and teach it not to invade my domain!" The demons poofed away in black and red sparkles. Trigon cursed, ripping a chunk of rock out of the ground and throwing it at where the Stu had skipped off to. A demon appeared in front of him, bowing.

"Perhapssssss ssssire, you could call the one named Sssssslade once more to ssssssssupervise the Hell of Mary Sssssssssuessssssss…" It said humbly, hoping it would not be obliterated. Trigon considered this, then promptly stomped on the poor evil little thing.

"No. Fuck off."

…_**...**_

"What could I do to get you to shut the hell up and you to let go of me?" Slade yelled at Fatalities, then Jojo, who's hands seemed to love going over his abs. Discreetly. Or not.

"I could go for a fudgesicle right now." The blonde said. Jojo backed away from the evil mastermind, holding a hand to her nose, head tilted slightly back.

"I need tissues." Fatalities rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She said.

"What, like you would be any different with Jeff the Killer- HOLY SHIT." A sharp object flew through the air, coming towards her. She dodged just in time to watch the needle hit the concrete wall and fall to the ground.

"Dude!" Fatalities yelled. Jojo laughed and smirked at her.

"Oops." Fatalities sat and fumed silently on the floor.

"Oh get up already." Jojo yanked her to her feet. "No curling up into a ball and ruling the world from the floor. I haven't even made an innuendo yet."

"I don't ca- Ooh look!" Fatalities ran to the TVs showing the surveillance video of Slade's lair. She pointed at one that showed a teenage boy in a black suit waving at the camera. He disappeared. "We didn't even have to track him down this time." There was a quiet buzz of an electronic teleportation device and Red X was standing behind Slade. He tapped the tired mastermind on the shoulder, disappearing when he turned around. He appeared standing on top of Slade's super computer.

"I have arrived, and your lives are all better for it." X disappeared, only to now be lounging across the office chair in front of the computer. "Heard about Mr. Genderbent Sparkle. Thought I'd pop in, you know? So, how we doing?" He disappeared once more, appearing on the shoulder of a previously unseen Slenderman, who waved an emancipated arm in greeting, tentacles still covered in blood from what was most likely his last meal. "I brought my little BFF to help out."

Slade decided that the only good thing that came out of this was the fact that the brunette of the two teenage girls was now clinging to Slenderman with the same vigor of a rabid Belieber to its own demented idol.

"Oh wonderfull… Wintergreen? Get the fudge reserves. We are going to be quite busy."

**(Fatalities: Finally we get this done. I swear, both Suethor and I have been writing our parts slowly over this whole time. Like, one sentence per day and then we couldn't feel it anymore.**

**HPMewmorpher: I hate text speak as well. It makes me want to bash my head in XD I do used some emoticons in these responses though. Thank you :) and I'm glad you like the story!**

**SerenePanic: It's okay, I took, what, 3 or four months? I'm the same with anime, trust me XD Yes, same Suethor, although I believe her to be evolved. I shall bring the squirrel army if you can get the bunnies, dude XD**

**The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies: Yup. Oh gosh, I honestly missed you guys XD I'm sorry if it sounds creepy, but just reading all you guys insult the Suethor and her creations makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Or that's the fluffy hat. Either way. Trust me, I'm a grammar Nazi to the end. This is killing me… *Puts chair back in place* :P Thanks, and sorry for the wait!**

**Guestperson: Yup. Tragic, right? Emo means they dye their hair crazy colors, the guys wear girl jeans, and they complain about how horrible their perfect little suburban life is and how much they hate their parents 24/7. Not to be confused with Goth, Punk, or Metalheads. So yeah, sorry for taking so long, and please don't hate me XD**

**(Fatalities: See ya later peeps! Fatalities has left the building!)**


	5. The Real Slim Shady

**(Fatalities: Yo peeps! Yeah, I'm pretty sure I mentioned we'd get this back on track, but I'm lazy and shit happens, you know? I'd explain it more, but that would mean me breaking the fourth wall of me breaking the fourth wall… If that makes any sense. Eh. Shit makes it hard to write like I'm doing cocaine XD The story would have been horrible quality if I had tried to write it at the point I've been in for a while. You can all strangle me when you please.**

**Suethor: O sht up Fatalities. Tey didt com hre ta lstn ta u!**

**Fatalities: Yeah yeah fuck you bitch. Let's get this shit started.**

**Suethor: Rvew rspnss at teh end and dsclamr toooo! Ya I no we frgot teh dsclamr lst tym.)**

_The all powerful duo, Sparkle Dixie Seraphic Cleopatra Sakura Flutter Teardrop Desire Serena Glittery Pixie Inferno Crimson Saccharine Dream Wings Lavender Ravyynn Nightfall Aurora Sweet Light Seraph Marigold Hades Artenia Wish Dusk Seductra Vampirina Righteous Katniss Titania Angelical Grace Bella Tiana Spirit Blue Iniquity Oni Effervescea Confection Sea Turquoise Golden Kanari Dulcet Gloria Azure Devilry Spark Shimmering Vitality Olive Beautifica Neko Glitter Delicasia Emerald Luminary Angelic Emo Luxura Darkness Daemona Shio Lilac Fury Melodic Passion Fuchsia Manuke Faith Sinisteria Ashen Beauteous Ana Elate Zatanna Mia Scarlet Stygia Moonbeam Cat Reflection Morgan Cherry Deb Scenica Song Utopia Vivid Morosa Alexia Sue Poison Magenta Lightless Eros Perry Diamond Seraph Veronica Sophia Annie Tenshi Soprano Shining Bri Eminent Perfecta Jade Zelda Pie Robbynn Benighta Shinefire Dawn Lively Falsetto Upton Honor Bonnie Shadow Izzy Mellow Silverlight Beauty Meliorate Lyric Dispiretia Shade Peace Darkling Altissimo Indigo Dismalia Demoness Picturesque Rosy Kagayaku Hope Sekushi Estheticalia Rose CImmeria Darcy Cerulean Ashley Kiki Zoei Annalencia Gwyneth Virtuous Tempest Pink Joy Angel Heart and Hunter soared through the air on their beautiful wings of shimmering golden darkness. They had once again started the glorious quest to find and finally kill the boringly human brat, Fatalities._

"_Lyk, Hunter, I totes have a stupidness tracking thingy. I bet it would lyk, lead us to Fatalities." Sparkle giggled, soaring next to her brother through the open skies above Jump City. Her beautiful magenta, red, blue, turquoise, amber, golden eyes were deep, swirling pits of wonder that one could easily get lost in. Her hair trailed behind her for a mile, gorgeous waves of pink and silver that fluttered and shined, trailing behind her and somehow not getting caught in her magnificent silver, white, and pink wings. Her outfit was perfectly coordinated with her wings, a scandalous, yet totes modest, white bikini top with pink rhinestones and diamonds. She had a micro-mini skirt that measured at two inches long that was pink with a silver, diamond studded belt. She had a beautiful hair ornament that was silver with rubies and diamonds covering it, an heirloom from the Grand Sue on her homeplanet of Suetopia. It had been passed down for generations to the most beautiful and perfect on the planet._

"_Lyk, that's amazing Sparkle! She's lyk… soooo dumb lol," Hunter flipped his hair dramatically. His black and red wings shimmered in the sun, totes manly and stuff. His scarlet eye, the only uncovered by his beautiful, pitch black hair, was deep and alluring and totes mysterious. He watched as Sparkle pulled out a bedazzled device and turned it on. It started beeping loudly._

"_Lyk… that's weird. It says the biggest center of stupidness is here. Lol it must be broken. We're geniuses." Sparkle said, her beautiful, smooth voice gliding through the air as swiftly and gracefully as she did. Hunter laughed._

"_Totes sister."_

…_..._

_**Suethor: Lyk, I hpe evryn lykd teh chptr! Nw go on Ftlites. Rite ur stpidns.**_

_**Fatalities: It. Isn't. Stupidness. It's stupidity. Prime example being you. **_

…_**...**_

"Wake up. Now. Stupid child…" Slade mumbled, poking at the blonde human's sleeping head. The barely-conscious teenager, Fatalities, shook her head and mumbled.

"Not until 2 PM… Too early…" Slade scowled at the response and walked to the window, opening the blinds and flooding the room with the bright noon sun's light. A scream erupted from Fatalities as she dove under the blankets.

"I'm burning! Tell my cat I love her!" She yelped. Slade sighed and pushed the mass of blankets and girl on the ground.

"Even the other one was easier to awaken… Get up. The other villains are here to help. We have a meeting on the Gary Stu threat and it is imperative you are present." He said, walking out of the room and slamming it shut, mumbling curses under his breath that he was sent to wake the brat. He arrived in the room where everyone was gathered. Jojo had fallen asleep in her chair at the large meeting table, mumbling things about sexy monster men. "Wintergreen! I need more coffee!" He paused as he collapsed into his chair at the head of the table. "And… perhaps some vodka." Wintergreen nodded and walked off calmly. Cheshire snickered, quietly, from her seat.

"Has the great Slade been bested by two little girls?" She purred, tilting her head slightly as her mask mocked the evil mastermind. Slade frowned.

"Shut it, Jade." Cheshire gasped at him revealing her name and quickly threw her poison needles at him, which he easily caught, turning to the others at the table. "Would anyone else like to challenge?" Red X, in the midst of scared villains, cheerfully raised his hand.

"I will!" Slade threw the needles at the teenage thief, who simply vanished, reappearing in his seat once the threat had passed, chuckling. The door to the room slammed open, and in walked an irritated Fatalities, hair more resembling a mane of blonde due to not being straightened as usual and multiple layers of clothing hastily put on. She scowled and fidgeted with the silver buckles on her gauntlets as she walked to the only open seat left and fell into it. Seeing many eyes on her, she glared.

"I'm not a morning person…" she mumbled, head falling on the table in a similar fashion as Jojo, who was still quietly talking in her sleep of the many crushes she had on strange, horrifying, fictional men… monsters… A distinct name being the character called Pyramid Head.

Slade sighed and returned to the fully awake visitors. "I've gathered you all to help with the terrifying creature known as a Gary Stu. This one in particular calls himself Hunter, and he is the brother of… Sparkle." The villains gasped in horror. "Yes, I realize this threat is huge, and while the Titans are currently held hostage by it, as far as I know, we must work together with them for our own sanity. Them… And these brats." Slade gestured to the sleeping teenage girls. He continued explaining the new threat, plans of annihilation, and the risks of the quest.

In the midst of the conversation that had all the villains on the edge of their seat, Fatalities finally opened her eyes, finding about an hour had passed. While 1 in the afternoon was not a preferred amount of sleep, due to her usually staying up long past midnight, she decided she'd be able to make it. She raised her head with a yawn and tried to catch onto the conversation. After a few minutes, Fatalities, bored with the talk of how to defeat the new threat, glanced around the long table at the villains that were captured by Slade's plans. She decided it was time for a little break. Standing as dramatically as she could make the action, she knocked her chair back onto the ground and waited as the talking came to an abrupt halt.

"Why… Did you feel the need to stand up?" Slade asked, mildly annoyed.

"'Cause I'm the real Slim Shady." Blank looks passed through the people at the table. "What, you guys don't have Eminem around here?"

**(So, we did it! We got it down! You can stab me repeatedly now for making all you lovely reviewers wait so long.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither Suethor nor I own Teen Titans.**

**Review Responses:**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus: Hah… not quite back. Trying. Thank you for sticking with me through it :) Glad you liked the last chapter.**

**TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShipping: Just keeping you in character, my wonderfully perverted friend ;) Emo closet gay Barbie… that could work. AND NO I WOULD NOT. Shush about my fictional crushes… then again I refuse to shush about yours XD**

**Cartoongeek13: I'm sorry :( I'm a fail at updating correctly. And no problem. For a little more information, they almost always cover one or both eyes with their hair. Yes I realize my hair flops into one of my eyes. I have no control over that though XD Yes… Hunter freed Sparkle. Damn bitch keeps coming back.**

**SerenePanic: How do you think I feel? XD And he shall. Especially since I ran out of fudge in the real world. I feel you dude… my sister texts like that. And speaks in txt spek abbreviations. We shall have to get heavy duty staples :)**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow: If it helps, your review made me think "I need to update this shit or someone is going to put a bullet in my head." Thank you, I like to think I portray people and characters very well when I actually get the story updated XD I shall check them out… always need a bit of inspiration. Also, you're correct, there is no sanity here. I'm surprised you seem to have yours intact.**

**Lilysash97: It's nice to hear you are working on it :) Almost all of us start out writing Mary Sues and Gary Stues. I'm glad you like the story and I always appreciate donations of chocolate XD**


End file.
